


Learning to Love

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas fic, Fluff, Idrk yet but hopefully it'll be somewhat interesting, M/M, Penny's sick and tired of them obviously, Simon and Baz make a new friend who may or may not be a clone of Penny, Simon's a klutz, Sour Cherry Scones, actually a lot of fluff in general, anyway I'll add more tags as I continue this story, chaptered fic, happiness, oh and lots and lots and lots of DOMESTIC CHRISTMAS FLUFF, two happy boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: hey everyone, I'm finally back! with a Xmas fic?? anyway, i'm so excited to finally be back and writing about these two boys, and I can't wait to continue this because I love snowbaz and I love Christmas, so it's a perfect match.and I also just wanted to say that I am not from the UK, so if any representation of Harrods in this first chapter is inaccurate, I'm really sorry since I haven't been there. I just wanted to get that out of the way.anyway, i hope that all of you like it, and as always, feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated:)again, thank you so much for reading!





	Learning to Love

**_BAZ_ **

 

Simon's and my one-year anniversary is in two weeks. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared to my core about it. 

Truthfully, I didn't think we would get this far. I didn't even think that we would last five months, let alone almost 12.

So now, when I'm scrambling for a last-minute gift for Simon, I'm having a harder time than I thought at the beginning. The easy way out is to get him a box of chocolates or any other food idem, because it's Simon. He basically lives off of sweets. 

I stand in front of Harrods, my heart pounding in my chest and probably looking absolutely ridiculous just standing here in the freezing cold, with the icy breeze whipping my hair around my face. 

I shove my hands into the pockets of my coat, and quietly sigh. Simon will probably find a way to love whatever the hell I eventually end up getting him, because that's just how he is. 

He can always find a way to love something, no matter how fucked up and terrible it is. 

With a heavy exhale, I walk into the store, and am immediately enveloped with the smells of the holiday season and the sounds of hundreds of people bustling around with last-minute Christmas shopping. 

It's still a shock to me, knowing that almost a year ago, my life was completely different. 

I walk through countless corridors and hallways before finally coming across a small store that's tucked into a corner. I've never seen it before, so it must be new. Simon drags me to Harrods every week because there's one bakery here that he swears makes the same sour cherry scones as Watford did, and I can't back down because he would never stop complaining about it. 

I stop in front of the entrance, and look up at the name of the shop and almost grimace. 

" _Misty's Mysterious and Magical Objects"_  

I raise an eyebrow, but take a look inside. It's fairly empty, except for a mother and her child looking at a large shelf display full of elaborate snow globes. 

Something about this place seems..different. I'm not sure what to think of it as I walk inside, but there's almost a strange energy that I haven't really felt before in a place like this. 

The only energy that even seems _remotely_ similar is the energy of magic. And that can't be possible. 

A heavy feeling settles through my limbs and I browse through the shelves and displays of various items that look dirt-cheap. There's fake wands and magic mirrors and bottles of potions, and I let my fingers skim over a wand that looks similar to my own, which reminds me of its presence in my jacket pocket by throbbing almost uncomfortably against my thigh. 

I glance up at the store clerk, who has dyed blue hair and a pair of cat-eyed glasses and is definitely chewing a piece of gum, and I swallow. Her eyes don't meet mine at all, so I just go back to looking at the shelf. I turn around to the next display, and nothing even slightly interesting catches my eye until I see a long, thin chain with a pendant of a dragon attached to it. Whatever the material it's made out of, it's holographic or iridescent and catches the light of the sun rays seeping through the skylights of the shopping centre. My heart almost skips a beat as I slowly slide it off the hook, and it almost feels as if it was meant for me, as stupidly cheesy as that sounds. 

I just know Simon is going to love it, I think to myself as I walk towards the front counter. 

           

               (TO BE CONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, I'm finally back! with a Xmas fic?? anyway, i'm so excited to finally be back and writing about these two boys, and I can't wait to continue this because I love snowbaz and I love Christmas, so it's a perfect match.  
> and I also just wanted to say that I am not from the UK, so if any representation of Harrods in this first chapter is inaccurate, I'm really sorry since I haven't been there. I just wanted to get that out of the way.  
> anyway, i hope that all of you like it, and as always, feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated:)  
> again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
